fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Evil Mr. Mailman
The Evil Mr.Mailman|~| A KoTLC FanFiction Meghan‘s life is boring. School is boring her parents are boring almost everyone is boring, that all changes when a mysterious man arrives who is called the mailman,but is this new person a friend or an enemy? Chapter 1 | Life is Boring The day started out like ever other day boring. All that happed was I got out of bed I ate breakfast I went to Foxfire the school I have gone to ever since I was 11 years old and that had been what 4 years ago. I mean my parents didn’t even notice me, i thought being an only child ment you get more attention from your parents, but they gave all there attention to work. My dad went on his werid mission type things and mom went to work as one of the matchmakers.“Sigh.” Then when I had gotten to school (actually on time) I went to my classes, but today was going to be special I could feel it. Turns out it was a special day because lucky me I got detention all because of my best friend Aragon Links, it’s a long story, but thankfully not a boring one. Oh! I don’t think I mentioned this yet but my name is Meghan, Meghan Fridays and if you didn’t notice by my rambling my life is very very boring. Chapter 2 | A Prank Again? As I walked to the class that held detention I felt a bump against my shoulder. And “to my surprise“ Aragon was right next to me. I glared and him and kept walking,” Come on Meg, I didn’t know we would actually get caught.“ “Well we did and I don’t want to get pulled into anymore of your stupid pranks,” I said in my angriest tone,”Ok first of all my pranks are not stupid they are humerus and enlightening, and second of all ya don’t have to get so mad at me.” “Uhhhggg, well next time try planning it a little more,” he just stared at me sadly and when he did that it was almost 3x sader because of his cold Icy eyes,” Fine.” As we walked to detection in silence I knew I was going to have to apologize. Maybe I was being to hard on him. As we aproached there was way more kids there then normal (and how do I know that, well let me just tell you this is not my first time in detention and it definitely won’t be my last) they all seemed to be looking at something with curiosity. “What‘s going on,”I said pushing through the crowd of kids and a few teachers.I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was an odd looking man certainly no elf he was holding some kind of giant scroll that looked like a box and he had a weird blue uniform with a cap and on that cap there was a folded piece of paper on it.It was some kind of symbol,”Do any of you know where Avacodo Ave. is I have a package for house 3429.” “It could talk! It must be a human,”said Tom Tu who was always getting in trouble. The man looked very confused,and I finally asked the question we all wanted to know, “Who-W-What are you,” the man looked even more confused,”Ummmm I am a mailman, I guess?” Chapter 3 | The Mailman!? The whole school was talking about this mailman. No one knew why he was here. At least detention was cancelled and school was going to end early! A lot of kids were talking about there ideas on how he got here or why he was here. One girl said,” Maybe he is a gift from magical creatures,” one of her friends told her she was crazy. Some boys thought he was just pulling a prank on everyone. But me I knew nothing good would come of this sure it put a little excitement in my life but this was sure to cause trouble. ”What do you think about this Mailman,”I asked Aragon. ”I don’t know,”he said with a shrug,”What do you think about this Mailman?” ”This is going to be Trouble.” As they walked the halls to there last classes of the day I knew this was the time to apologize to Aragon for getting so mad at him earlier “Sorry about earlier.” ”Don’t worry about it we’re fine,”he said but I wasn’t very convinced “Hey after school do you want to meet up at my house to talk about this uhh situation.” ”Yeah,” he said happily ”See you then,” I said even happier but still cautious. As I walked to my last class I thought about the mailman. What if he was so evil spy or a robot something here dad told here about it was like a machine. Humans always thought they were going to take over the world silly humans. That would never happen... Right? Chapter 4 | The-Not-So Secret Meeting Sorry I didn’t bring up abilities before:| As I was walked up the pathway to Green Castle my home I kept thinking about those things humans called robots.I was planning, What if the mailman was a robot she could just shield herself being a psionipath, but she couldn’t just shield herself forever. ”Hey,”said Aragon popping out of nowhere, which he could do since he was a Vanisher.Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Funny Category:KotLC